wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
You're Not So Bad
You're Not So Bod Lyrics Chase: It doesn't matter now both feet on the other Side we'll leave a sign so anyone can find Me I'll be there so if I saw you it Was faith I've been playing games with your head Under water, your light, your Mind time's ticking and its all been Boring lately so I wait for this and what Do you do what's become of from underneath the water Chase with Nathan: Take my breath away look me straight in the End of the times you left me Bleeding you stare at the ceiling and watch The stars in the race of up to (Nathan: The stars in the race of up to) Down photography mixed in the sky she can see it (Chase: yeah) The stars in the race of up to (Nathan: The stars in the race of up to) Down photography mixed in the sky she can see it Nathan: Now they consult a psychic find how much I'll Let you down I'll let it go away again The stars in the race of up to (Chase: The stars in the race of up to) Down photography mixed in the sky she can see it (Chase: yeah) The stars in the race of up to (Chase: The stars in the race of up to) Down photography mixed in the sky she can see it I know for sure there is no fall, and The dogs starting to bark cause I'm not Trying to collect my thoughts all I Want I have this smile to get Lost if you want I strive to be so won't You take it slow everything I know I'll Chase with Nathan: Take my breath away look me straight in the End of the times you left me Bleeding you stare at the ceiling and watch The stars in the race of up to (Nathan: The stars in the race of up to) Down photography mixed in the sky she can see it (Chase: yeah) The stars in the race of up to (Nathan: The stars in the race of up to) Down photography mixed in the sky she can see it (Chase: oh) Nathan: In your arms where I am from, where the Good fight fight, what you, is something Missing left behind search in circles every time you Chase: Say when words mean so much better than I ever Wanted was a place where blind men See can you take me higher to a dream Nathan: Another bad dream so I can't live Without you next to you change your life you're Jaded, slated and singled out,... Chase: The stars in the race of up to...yeah Chase and Nathan: The stars in the race of up to (Nathan: The stars in the race of up to) Down photography mixed in the sky she can see it (Chase: yeah) The stars in the race of up to (Nathan: The stars in the race of up to) Down photography mixed in the sky she can see it (Chase: oh) (Nathan: whoa! oh) Nathan: I know there is something coming Chase: I know there is something here Chase and Nathan: The stars in the race of up to (Nathan: The stars in the race of up to) Down photography mixed in the sky she can see it Cause I know each time is bad but, at least I got to spend it with you Chase: Oh Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Songs Category:Original Song